Cold
by ThePrimeOne
Summary: Day 3 of Felannie Week 2019, prompt: Coat. Felix and Annette make small talk before the battle at Gronder Field.


Annette never liked parties. Ever since she had enrolled into the Royal School of Sorcery in Fhirdiad, she had became an endless workaholic, trying desperately to work her way into the Garreg Mach Officer's Academy, where she had hoped to find her father, knowing he had often visited there before the tragedy of Duscur occurred years ago.

And she found him, much to her delight, only for it to be dashed away as she could only stare at his back, her father refusing to face her. She left the cathedral that night sobbing into her pillow when she got to her room.

The next day, she reflected on the events of the night before, and Annette was beginning to tire of it.

She had half hoped that maybe, just maybe, the ball would get her mind off things. Maybe if she danced with the Mercie, or even professor, she could get her father out of her mind. And for a short time, it worked.

But just as quickly it all came flooding back.

Sneaking out of the ballroom, Annette retreated to the Goddess Tower, assuming no one would be there to bother her, and she fell to the ground and cried, feeling her body become colder by the second, her bright light burning out quickly before retreating away when she heard someone come up the stairs, followed by her professor.

Five years had passed since then. Her relationship with her father had marginally improved. They had begun to have tea more often in their spare time together, Annette feeling like she was finally having some headway in her objective of bringing her father home.

As she approached the edge of their base camp, Annette reflected on the past week. They, the Kingdom army had successfully captured The Great Bridge of Myrddin and welcomed back Dedue and the men of Duscur into their ranks. Sylvain had suggested they call for a small celebration of sorts- one which had spiralled into something bigger than Annette had expected, reminding her too much of the ball from 5 years ago. Quickly excusing herself, she wandered towards the edge of their camp, reflecting on the events of the past five years along the way, only to find someone else had thought of the same idea, much to her surprise.

"F-Felix?" she called out to the figure, starting to feel the cool air pick up, a small gust of wind breezing through the air. Felix faced her, his expression as steely as ever, his tone of voice betraying his physical emotions. "Oh. Annette. I certainly didn't expect you to be up here."

"And I you, Felix," Annette replied, rubbing her arms. "Not really into celebrating tonight?"

Felix shook his head. "It's a waste of time. We've got more pressing things to focus on than a ridiculous party."

Annette let out a soft giggle, missing Felix shifting his shoulders when her voice reached his ears. "It's certainly been awhile hasn't it? Five long years, and now there's a glimmer of hope. We might actually win the war…"

Felix shrugged. "Maybe. If the boar can get his act together, then I suppose there's a tiny chance," Felix scoffed, Annette knowing it wasn't directed at him. "I don't know what happened to him, but whatever it is, it's brought out his true personality on display for all to see."

Annette frowned, thinking about the transformation Dimitri had made since Annette last saw him five years ago.

"He looks so… cold," Annette mumbled, Felix not responding to her comment. "Hopefully the professor can bring him back. She seems to always get a reaction out of him."

Felix narrowed his eyes. "Getting a reaction out of someone, huh? It's not always best to have someone like that," Felix replied bluntly. "My father's always been annoying like that to me."

Annette's face fell. "Yeah… I suppose you're right. Can't exactly say the same about mine. I do wish he'd just get it together sometimes," Annette sighed, twiddling her thumbs. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come here to blurt out all my personal problems to you Felix..."

"Don't apologise," Felix quickly interrupted her "I don't mind."

Annette smiled, before she felt her nose twitch, letting out a sneeze then two more right after.

"Speaking of being cold," Felix teased her. "You're shivering," Felix quickly concluded walking slowly towards her. "Ah, Felix? I'm okay, really, it's just a little sneeze, nothing that big of a deal…"

Felix threw his coat off his back, then switfly threw it around Annette's small frame, his coat covering the entirety of her upper body.

"F-Felix?" she blushed at their close proximity.

"Take care of yourself, Annette," Felix said with a stern expression on his face.

"F-Felix, it's fine, really. If I get sick before the battle, we'll still have the rest of the army's mages to fight, and besides, Lysithea and Mercedes are more competent than I am at magic," Annette squeaked, trying to wriggle herself out of his coat's hold. "And besides, there's so much to do in order to make sure we're all ready that isn't just training you know?"

Felix shook his head. "Do you really think that low of yourself?"

Annette looked down at the ground in shame. "I…"

"Annette. Look at me," Felix said in almost commanding voice, the shorter girl refusing to look up. The raven haired man sighed. "Annette, look at me, please? Hear me out."

Annette sighed and looked at Felix, brushing hair behind her ear. "You are one of our army's strongest Warlocks, even Mercedes and Lysithea have admitted that before. Help people if you like. Training the mage battalions, helping Mercedes heal the injured, helping Cyril find firewood, helping Ashe with cooking for the army, or if you dare, even help Caspar train," Felix said, Annette giggling at his attempt at a joke. "Do all that if you wish- but please, take it easy every now and then. Take care of yourself above all else."

Felix looked away, a little red if Annette's eyes weren't fooling her. "Because with all this worrying, I… I;d be annoyed if you got yourself hurt or worse, because you weren't in tip top shape before we meet the Empire and Alliance at Gronder Field."

"W-well," Annette stuttered. "I'd be annoyed too if you got yourself hurt because you weren't ready to fight and trying to worry over me instead," Annette breathed. Without rhyme or reason, she pulled off the small shawl that usually accompanied her dress and threw it around Felix's shoulders. "There," she beamed. "Now we'll both be warm tonight," Annette giggled. "Maybe I'll be a bit warmer than you, but it's the thought that counts, right?" Annette cooed, Felix silently nodding, unaware of their even closer proximity than before. The two eventually stepped away from each other quickly, giving each other sheepish smiles.

"Keep it for the night," Felix offered.

"A-are you sure? But what if you…?"

Felix shook his head, turning back towards the camp. "I'll be fine. Go get some sleep, okay?"

Annette opened her mouth to refuse, but closed it just as quickly when the words died in her throat.

"Okay then. Good night, Felix."

"Night."

The two went their separate ways to their tents to sleep the cold away, unknowingly dreaming of each other as they clutched the other's swapped clothing, smiling as they slept in peace before the approaching storm. 

* * *

My third fic for Felannie week 2019, late as usual!

Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed this fic and enjoyed my other two works for Felannie Week 2019! Have a good one!

P.S: Friendly reminder that reviews are fuel!


End file.
